A Prison in A Sanctuary
by Bali Lali
Summary: "I'd been alone my whole life, this wasn't any different, so why did it hurt so much more? Oh yeah some ass just stabbed me in the side with a sword" WilliamXOCXOdd [UPDATED NEWEST CHAPTER]
1. Kadic? How Charming

**_OK first up I am REALLY confused with the age of the lyoko warriors. Here's what I have._**

**_William - 15 (Tenth Grade)_**

**_Yumi - 15 (Tenth Grade)_**

**_Jeremy - 14 (Ninth grade)_**

**_Aelita - 14 (Ninth Grade) _**

**_Odd - 14 (Ninth Grade)_**

**_Ulrich - 14 (Ninth Grade)_**

**_Rebecca - 14 (Ninth Grade)_**

* * *

_This takes place after Episode 94 Fight to the Finish, except the programme failed William is still under X.A.N.A's control (They still have the polymorphic spectre) they haven't lost the Skid and Franz Hopper isn't dead._

I run swiftly across Kadic's courtyard as the gentle trickle of rain turns to a dangerous mix of heavy sleet and hail. At the moment? Most people would be thinking something along the lines of... _Oh No I'm late!, My hair's going to get wet!, _but no. All I'm thinking about right now is my art supplies in my side bag. I run into the front office and quickly shut the door behind me. "Miss. Seals?" I smile and drag my two suitcases to the front desk. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm late ma'am, my bus ran late and then it started raining!" I speak in a noticable british accent, I half smile and she ducks behind the desk, "Here's your schedule, a map and your room number 25". I look at my schedule and slip it into my backpack before grabbing my bags and heading down the corridor.

_Ok, it's 9:45, I'm an hour late so second lesson just started if this is like my last school.. _After a VERY long time I find my dorm; in my defence the map was half rubbed out. With my room the first thing I notice is ...dusty... I dump my bags on the bed and pull out my art supplies, placing them neatly on the desk. I place the suitcase (with my clothes) at the end of the bed and I grab my empty fabric shoulderbag from my suitcase. I carefully place my class book's, my pencils and stationery, my phone, wallet and two of my sketchbooks; both of which were blank and head for class.

Well it turns out it took me half an hour to find my dorm so now it's 10:25 including the time it took me to get ready. Sooo... now it is third lesson. By the time I reach the bottom of the stairs there are students EVERYWHERE. I pull out my map and timetable, but the map was terrible so I soon tap someone on the shoulder. She was tall, was wearing black jeans and had straight black hair that stopped at her shoulders. "Could you please show me room R109?" She cocks an eyebrow and smiles, "Sure, I'm Yumi, I'm assuming you're new then?" She gestures for me to follow her and I follow her through the crowd, "Yeah, I'm Rebecca..".

We soon arrive at R109 and during that time I got along pretty well with her. She's Japanese, has a younger brother named Hiroki, and is 15. "See you later Yumi!" I wave and walk into the class; the teacher wasn't here yet and everyone was just chatting; I soon spot an empty desk and I glide silently across the room.

I sit down and quickly pull out my notebooks, I grab a pencil and my sketchbook and begin to scribble. I was well aware of the twenty three sets of eyes on me but I brush it off. I begin to sketch a picture of one of the streets I'd seen this morning. That was my style of art, I drew VERY detailed drawings of anything I've ever seen. It gave me a surprisingly good memory. I was soon interuppterupted; "Have I met you before?" I look up to see a good looking boy staring at me from the desk in front of me. "No..." The first thing I notice is his hair, it was brushed and geled to a point with a streak of purple. Second; all his clothes are very purple, Third...was he flirting with me? "Don't think so..." I continue drawing, "Are you sure?~" Yep he was flirting, "Dude I REALLY don't hink I could forget hair that..." I look at him and tap the pencil on my chin for a second. "Pointy.." The boy next to him starts laughing, he had brown hair and a camo jacket over a brown shirt.

"Odd, I don't think I've seen you turned down that hard before" The boy, Odd sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, "Shut up Ulrich". The teacher walks in and I sit cross-legged on my chair, "Good Morning class, oh?" His eye's land on me; "It appears we have a new student. "I'll let her introduce herself" I put my notebook down, "My name is Rebecca Seals" The teacher sits down and he gestures for me to keep going, "Tell us something interesting about yourself". I think for a second, "I love art and am have transferred to 5 different schools in the past 4 years". I smile and the teacher pulls out a piece of chalk, "Thank you, now to start off with english we are going to look at...".

The lesson goes by really quickly and before I know it; it's recess. I grabbed the books for my next two lessons so I wouldn't have to worry; I manage to find the cafeteria and just like in class I got ALOT of stares. Whilst most kids we're wearing jeans and shirts, I was wearing a white knit beret and scarf. A loose green, long sleeved cardigan over a black top, skinny jeans and ballet slippers.

I grab my recess; salad and an orange juice before finding an empty table and taking a seat. I put my bag on the table and kick my legs up; I grab my sketch book and juice and I soon finish my first drawing, and move onto another.

My sketchbooks hold my memories; I draw what I see and what I feel. I end up drawing Yumi in the crowd and Odd and Ulrich at their desk talking to me. I'm halfway through my salad and I had finished Yumi, now doing Odd's hair, when I realize that someone is standing in front of me. "Yes?" It was a boy, he was definately older then me, he was wearing a jacket, jeans and had unaturally deep blue hair. "Can I sit here?" I smile and nod, he sits down and stares at his food.

_He Just stares. _

_"Umm..._What are you doing?"

He looks up and stares at me blankly, "Looking at my food" I chuckle at his weirdness and he looks at me confused. "What are you laughing about?" I rub my hand which was cramping up and shrug. "Nothing, I'm Rebecca" I hold out my hand and he gently shakes it, "Nice to meet you Rebecca, I am William"

_"No William! Fight it! Your a Lyoko Warrior you swore to i- " _

I pull my hand back gently and smile, _What was that? That voice sounded so..familiar_

I go back to drawing and I soon finish the drawing. "Hey Beck" I look up and smile, "Hey Yumi, Hey Odd, Hey Ulrich", I smile as they all sit down next to me and I quickly pull my feet off the table, "What are you drawing?" Before I can stop him Odd yanks my notebook out of my hands and flips it open. "Whoa..." I blush and try to grab it. "Please don't look at it!" I whine and he moves it out of my grip; "You're really good Beck!" He passes it to Ulrich and I slump into my chair. "Thanks" I mumble and soon realize there are two people standing at the end of the table. "Hey guys! Rebecca this is Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones" The first thing I noticed about Aelita was her hair, it was bright pink but it suited her, so I wasn't complaining. Second,she oddly enough reminded me of my younger sister, Bonnie; I couldn't explain it she just...did. Jeremy was your classical, nerd with glasses, but like Aelita; his clothes and glasses suited him.

Fourth and Fifth lessons we're both PE, I was and wasn't looking forward to this. From the age of 5 my dad had committed his every waking moment to signing me up for sport, entering me in competitions, training me, all that; he'd always wanted son and when mom left he sort of lost hope for it. So he just turned to me. At my last school he had me doing track, cross country, field, and most sports including basketball, tennis, soccer, netball and dodgeball if you can count that as a sport. But the one thing I couldn't stand was _swimming._ He understood that at least. The reason I wasn't looking forward to it was I HATE SPORT. As you might've already guessed; I'm an artist not an athlete; but I just don't want to let dad down.

I run to my room and quickly pull on a pair of black shorts, and a grey singlet. I pull on my trainers and pull my hair into a high ponytail, before I sprint out the door towards the track, Yumi had been kind enough to give me directions. I run down the stairs and stop dead, a tiny dog was sitting at the foot of the stairs. "Hey there..." I walk to the bottom of the stairs and drop to my knees, "Here boy.." The dog cautiously walks forward and I smile, it comes forward and I scratch him gently beind the ear. I soon realise he had a pair of socks in his mouth, he also had a collar. He curls up on my legs and I quickly flip his collar over. "Why am I not surprised.." I chuckle, _Odd Della Robbia, Kiwi. _"So Kiwi, wanna go find Odd?" He perks up and hops up, I get up and we walk down the stairs.

We walk to the track together and I soon find the boy's change room. I knock on the door and Ulrich opens the door; "Uh..Hi Beck, the girls change room is down the hall" I gesture to my feet and he looks at Kiwi. "Oh... Odd!" he opens the door wider and Odd appears in the doorway, "Oh hey Rebecca! Couldn't resist me anymore?" I cock and eyebrow and gesture to my feet, "KIWI! My little diggity dog!". Kiwi jumps onto Odd and drops the socks onto his lap before starting to lick his face, "See you during class!". I jog down the hall and soon find the track which was already covered in students.

I spot Aelita in the large group of students and quickly jog up next to her. "Hey, Aelita!" She turns to me and smiles,

"Hey Rebecca! I didn't realise we were in the same cla-"

"Hey! It's time for class! Now..Roll call!" A big man walks towards the group and I instinctively hide myself behind Aelita. He had a mop of brown hair, a red sweater on and he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants; completed with a pair of sneakers. "To all new students, please come and line up next to me, just so you know. I am Jim Morales, your PE and gym teacher" I sigh and slouch forward with the other victims and try and hide my face just to be on the safe side. "Okay, names?"

"Oliver Milware"

"Theodore Porimere"

"Jessica Tristiby"

"Rebecca Seals..."

"What?" _Damn. _"Rebecca Seals" Jim walks up to me and squats to my level; "No way! You're not THE Rebecca Seals; daughter of Gregory Seals?!" I instinctively take a step back and he grabs my hand with both of his and starts shaking it in an annoying way. "Wow! It truly is a pleasure! I think you're a real inspiration to children everywhere an-"

"Can we please get on with the lesson?" I sigh and slip my hand free.

* * *

People are staring.

Of course people are staring

Remember when I said my dad entered me in sports competions? We'll I've been on a couple of sports magazines as well. "Ok then, Seals, Dunbar, Stern and Della Robbia, line up for track! Time to see a pro run!" He elbows me and I do one of those chibi depression expressions (THAT RHYMED! OoO).

I walk towards the track and Ulrich and Odd begin dropping questions. "So what was all that about?" I sigh and sweatdrop, "Don't ask..please don't ask" I walk next to William and quickly stretch before I bend down preparing to run. "And..bang!" We all start off at a jog before picking up speed; but I easily overtake them.

I finish about 4 seconds ahead of them. "Whoa!" I slow down once I pass the finish line and I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "You guys are good!" Dunbar walks up behind them and I playfully smack him on the back; it's what I did with my friends at my last school, "C'mon dude! You're ment to run, not walk!"

_'No William! Fight it! You're a Lyoko warrior you swore to it!_

I make out to blurry figures and I quickly pull my hand back. "Excellent job !" I half smile and stretch, "Ok now, Sissi, Mathias..." The rest of the day goes by surprisingly quickly; I steered clear of William and by the end of the day I was sore as hell. Jim had made me do shotput, 800m, javelin and a gazillion other events as well; I was so tired I'd just missed dinner completely.

* * *

I flop out on my bed and sigh; I quickly strip off my clothes and slip into my pjs, a pale red singlet with black cotton pants. SOME good news that came today, I'd finished all my homework during class, I'd avoided any questions about PE and I just finished unpacking. I switch on my lamp and pull out my sketch book and pencils; by 8:30 I'd drawn the track, Odd and Kiwi, Jeremy and Aelita at the table and William poking his food. I was still interested by what'd happened though when I'd touched William. _What is Lyoko? And WHY did that voice sound so familiar? _I shake my head and pull out my spare notebook, writting _Lyoko _carefully on the front page. I jump when I hear a knock at the door and I shove both my notebooks into the sidetable drawer, "Yes?" I open the door and to my great surprise, Odd and Aelita were standing at the door. "Uhh...hi" I open the door wider and they walk in, "So what's up?" Aelita sits next to me on my bed and smiles. "We were just worried about you, you seemed a bit shaken up after PE" I smile, "Thanks, I'm fine". Odd seemed to be inspecting my art supplies and he quickly turns to me, "Also what was the deal with Jim in PE?" I sigh and look at him; "I prefer not to talk about it" Odd pouts and I yawn, "We'll come on Odd it's almost curfew, plus I think Rebecca could use some sleep" We say our farewells and I retire for the night as soon as they leave. I snuggle into my blankets and smile, today hadn't been EXCELLENT but it hadn't been terrible.

* * *

I fell asleep thinking about Lyoko, I'd never heard of it before. It wasn't until 4am did I realise whos voice it was.

The voice belonged to Yumi.


	2. What's Going On?

I was pretty shaken with the realisation, something was either going on or has gone on between Yumi and William. I wasn't going to pry, after all it was there buisness but if the whole 'visions' thing gets out of hand? Then I'll ask them.

* * *

I was halfway through my breakfast when the others came to join me, I smile as everyone sits down around me and I soon notice Odd and Ulrich we're both stuck in two identical magazines. "What you guys reading about?" Odd smiles and passes me the magazine.

The remaining colour drains from my face and I drop my head onto the table. "Why me..." I toss Odd back the magazine and sigh. In big bold letters on the front page, **THE SECRET LIFE OF REBECCA SEALS**. "I don't understand Rebecca, you're an infamous super star athlete! Why hide it?" I glare at him and sigh, "You wouldn't understand.." And with that I grab my bag and leave the table, "Odd you can have the rest of my breakfast" I quickly turn and wave but that's when I collided with the last person I wanted to see.

William.

_William and Yumi were fighting, Yumi was in a purplish skin tight body suit and had a pair of warfans. William on the other hand was in a black and red body suit with a kick ass sword which was lying a few feet away. Yumi hurls one of the fans at William but he disappears into a trail of smoke and goes straight between Yumi's feet; only to appear behind her and kick her square in the stomach. She goes sliding along the ice and William runs at her; grabbing his sword and using his foot to hold her down. _

_"No William! You're a Lyoko Warrior, you swore to it!" _

I snap back into reality and look at William wide-eyed before pushing him out of the way and hurtling towards my first lesson.

* * *

I couldn't get that symbol out of my head; it was a circle within two circles, three lines protruded from the bottom with one on top. I was thinking about it all the way through my first lessons but I managed to do my school work without seeming suspicious. And I avoided Odd, William, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita at all costs.

* * *

OK, I'm really getting pissed with this; I keep writing down that stupid symbol and 'Lyoko' everywhere unknowingly. Repeat unknowingly. I write it in the sketchbook I write in my school books, I WRITE IT ON MY WALLS.(I cleaned it off) It's been a frigging MONTH now and I still couldn't get that image of William and Yumi out of my head. So I do what I always do when I have to much on my mind.

I draw it.

* * *

**Sorry About The Short Chapter Guys! Had Writers Block. Net Chapter is THE FIRST XANA Attack!**

**Thanks To Moka-Girl**

**Love Bali_Lali**


	3. My Very First Assault, Yay?

"Good Morning Student's The Bathroom's Now have hot water, Breakfast is in an hour"

I blink sleepily and yawn before flipping my legs out of bed; grabbing my bag, jeans, long-sleeved gray top, socks and boots and walking out the door. There were already girls walking towards the bathrooms and I just follow the crowd, but when I get there, there is a long line of girls running all the way down the corridor. "What's the hold up?" I ask the girl at the front of the line and she crosses her arms. "It's the principals daughter Sissi! She gets her before everyone and locks the doors so we can't get in!" I cock an eyebrow and try to push the door open. "How long does she usually take?"

No answer.

"Give me your hairpin" She looks at me stupidly but reluctantly yanks one out of her hair. "Girls!" They all look at me "If there is ONE thing you'll need to learn about me; is I am a bitch when I wake up, and this girl" I gesture towards the door. "OBVIOUSLY, doesn't know that" I toss my toiletries bag on the floor and squat down, before shoving the bobby pin into the lock. About a minute later there is a soft _click!_ and the door swings open. "Voila!" And we all walk into the bathrooms, "Hey! You shouldn't be in here!" A girl wearing a full face mask walks out from behind a mirror and I shoot here a glare. "And you shouldn't lock the doors, when others need to get in here" I snap at her and walk to the showers. I dangle my bag off the hooks provided and sigh in pleasure as the steaming hot water hits my skin; I'm in there for about ten minutes before I get out. I yank on my clothes and pull my hair into a high ponytail before I walk downstairs.

* * *

_Oh yeah forgot to tell you. The Lyoko book is getting full._

_Ulrich, Aelita and Odd we're all in the visions as well. I'd gotten over it all and I started scribbling the pictures into the scrapbook. The weird thing is I only ever get the insight with William. Please note I don't intentionally touch William; he just brushes past me and we bump arms or something along those lines. All I could really decipher was computer virus, world, Lyoko; that was until they found out about, EVERYTHING, and this is how it all happened._

* * *

I sigh in pleasure as the crisp autumn breeze run through my hair, the (Lyoko) notebook sat in my lap and the sun was hidden by a thick layer of clouds. I flip the notebook open to my most recent picture and cross my legs on the park bench I was sitting on. It was Sunday and I'd gotten permission to go out of school, so I'd decided to go to the park.

The picture in question was Aelita in a pink sci-fi sort of outfit. A massive jellyfish sort of creature had it's tentacles wrapped around her waist and near her head, but they weren't actually touching her. She had an expression of pure fear.

I sigh and shut the notebook before flopping my head back over the bench.

_Hello there Odd._

I jump forward, the notebook skidding across the pavement and I scramble to grab it before turning to Odd. "ODD! You gave me a frigging HEART ATTACK!" I get up and Odd crosses his arms, despite the cold weather he was wearing, black shorts, purpe shirrt and white sneakers opposed to my outfit which was ALOT warmer. Beige scarf, long sleeved shirt, black beret and jeans. I completed the look with black converse.

"So uh.. W-What's up?" Odd crosses his arms and looks at me, "I wanna know what's going on, you've been avoiding me and the others for WEEKS now". He moves closer and I instinctively move back, "Are we BORING to you? Do you have other friends? Do we make you uncomfortable?". I swallow, "I've gotta go!" I turn to run but he grabs my arm and jerks me back. The notebook slips from my arm and I watch as it helplessly falls to the ground in front of him.

Open on the single page where I drew them all in there Lyoko Get Up.

There is a dead silence as we both look at the book and slowly our eyes meet. "How did yo-" I yank my arm back and run at full speed out of the park. He had the advantage of running because the jeans were REALLY hard to run in.

And that's when I crash into someone, the images that flash into my mind instantly tell me whom it is. I look up at William and try to push past him but he grabs an iron grip on my arm. Images begin to flash into my head at a pace that made my head numb; "William, let go of me" I see William through the images and he brings his left hand to my throat.

The last thing I see is blue electricity crackling around his fingertips before I black out.

* * *

"Uh.." I blink sleepily and grab my head; I had a terrible headache and my throat hurt. I open my eye's wide remebering what just happened and watch as a set of steel doors slide closed; trapping me inside. I look down and screw my eyes shut as a bright light begins to circle around my body.

_Virtualization_

* * *

_Where am I?_

I open my eye's and find myself five feet off the ground.

And then gravity kicks in. I fall on my ass and groan, "Ow..."

WHAT THE F*CK AM I WEARING?

I was no longer in jeans and shirt. I was in a kimino type thing, it stopped mid-thigh and had no sleeves, but I DID have those tie up sleeve things that Hatsune Miku has (_Don't judge me) _; just they we're yellow. My hair was in two perfect donuts on either side of my head and I had fishnet, fingerless gloves on. I had black stockings on that stopped just below the kimono and I had a black sash just below my chest, a small gold string around that. But what I loved most were the two MASSIVE shurikens that dangled from my waist. And they were HUGE they were a bit smaller then those ones at the start of Naruto. I was soon aware of another presence and I turn to William, "So you brought me to Lyoko... Now what?" He smirks and I see not so far behind him.

The Jellyfish; and I knew enough to know, the jellyfish WAS NOT good.

I was in an forest sort of area, so I do what most would do in that situation. I ran.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO What does the Sciphozoa want with Rebecca? I'll tell you in the next chapter!**

**...**

**maybe... *Evil grin***

**Read and Review~!**

**Love Bali_Lali~**


	4. Help, Support and A Kick In The Ass

The clothing was surprisingly easy to run in, but the shurikens were clanging on my legs so I pull them off the straps and hold them while I ran. I let out a yell as something cold hit's me in the back; and I tumble to the ground. I feel myself being lifted off the ground and I look down to see my body surrounded by smoke. But it was loose. "WILLIAM LET ME DOWN THIS GODDAMN SECOND!" I thrash around and throw myself upwards throwing myself out of the smoke's grasp, landing on my feet and hurling the shurikens at him. I'd seen Yumi do it, they didn't kill him, but they slowed him down. He dodges them and I will them to come back to me, he dodges the first one but not the second. It slashes across his rib and they both return to my hands.

**'Hello? Is there someone else on there?'**

I recognized that voice.

"Jeremy?!"

**'Rebecca is that you?!'**

"Who else?!" I jump out of the way as William pulls out his infamous Zweihander and starts to slash at me.

'**I'm sending you back up'**

I flip backwards as the sword lands near my feet.

**'Virtualization'**

I feel the heels of my feet fall and I turn my head, only to find a flat ocean of nothing. I turn to William and do all I can, charge at him. He obvioulsy isn't trying to devirtualize me, I spring up and using his chest as a launching pad; I run in another direction; running for about 3 minutes non-stop.

Before crashing into something.

I feel the windleave my stomach and I fall on my ass; I look down to see blue crackles around my torso and I look up into the shocked face of Odd. "Hi" I chuckle weakly and we stand up; "What the hell are you doing here?!" I turn around and see Ulrich pull up on a motorbike, and Aelita flying with a pair of beautiful pink wings. "Uh... William brought me he-" I duck down suddenly as a beam appears through the trunks. "Krabs!" I watch as three mechanical crab-like _things _walk out from behind a cluster of trees and start shooting, William running alongside them.

I grab my shurikens and hold them at the ready. I wurl around and hurl the shurikens at a Krab, one of them misses returning to my hand, but the other goes straight through the Krabs head. The Krab seems to crumble slightly before exploding. "Cool..." My little angel's of death return to my hands and I turn to see Ulrich sparing with William, Aelita hurling pink orbs at the Krabs; utterly failing to hit them, and Odd whom was trying to shoot at the Krabs whilst on a hoverboard. "Why the hell are we still here? Aelita already deactivated the tower!" I hear Odd call and I watch as the two remaining Krabs shoot Aelita in the leg and torso; she slowly begins to flake away. "AELITA?!" An image of my sister pops into my head and everything freezes. I watch as William stabs Ulrich straight through the chest and Odd take out the Krab with a glowing arrow which shot out of his right arm. "YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" I run at William and hurl the shurikens at him from both sides which he deflects with the blade of his Zweihander; I land in front of him and punch him HARD across the face. He stumbles back, trying to regain his footing and I pummel him with punches before the shurikens return to my hand and I swipe across his stomach.

His arms and legs begin to smoulder away and he disappears in a plume of smoke. I stand there panting before I feel something hit me in the back and I slowly begin to lose consciousness, I close my eye's at the pain in my back and feel my knees hit metal. I blink and look around before seeing a familiar dot of pink. "AELITA!" I hurl myself out of the scanner and wrap my arm's around her. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She laughs and I watch as Ulrich and Odd come out of the other two scanners.

_**"Return to the Past NOW"**_

* * *

**Sooooooo Didn't tell you what William wanted with Beck~**

**Don't worry I promise I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Moka-Girl who gives me motivation to get onto to see what the hell's going on!**

**READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!'**

**Love **

**Bali_Lali~**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Read Moka-Girl's Code Lyoko book autophobia** **BEST WILLIAM X OC YOU'LL _EVER _READ!**


	5. Shit Answers

**'Return to the Past NOW'**

* * *

I am covered in a blinding light and I blink; trying to clear my eyes as I find myself in my room. This was just before I was about to get permission from the principal to go out of school. I was literally holding the door knob about to leave; I quickly pull my hand back and drop onto my bed before slipping my hand down the side of the bed and grabbing the notebook and flipping open to an empty page. I grab a pencil and cross my legs before beginning to write.

_Lyoko was beautiful, I could move so freely, can't wait to go back. _

I jump at a sudden knock on the door; I flip the notebook shut and toss it on my bed, I yank the door open; already knowing who was at the door. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy file into my room, and to my great surprise.

So does William.

"He won't kidnap you, don't worry" Ulrich states, leaning against the wall. I roll my eye's and shut the door. "So.." I slide down the door and sit there "So how long have you known Beck?" It was Odd who'd spoken.

"Couple of months..."

"I can see that"

Aelita had grabbed the notebook and was flipping through. "Beck! How do you know about all this?" I sigh and scratch the back of my head, "Well it all kind of started when I started seeing things when ever William and I touched each other..." I hear Odd stiffle a laugh "We'd just brush arms or something and I'd start seeing that" I gestured to the notebook and Yumi speaks up. "Jeremy?" Jeremy pulls out his laptop and looks at the others. "I think it would be better if we went to the factory, that way I could run some tests on her..."

"Factory?"

* * *

I step out of the pod into the waiting stares of Aelita. "You ok?" I smile and nod, "Thanks again for what happened with William" She grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Any time" I follow her up to a massive computer room where the others were waiting. "So whats up with Beck?" Odd asks once we walk in. Jeremy sighs before gesturing to William, "Rebecca is filled with William's codes".

...

What?

"Einstein, care to dumb it down?" Ulrich asks. Jeremy sighs and straightens in his chair. "William is a polymorphic spectre Rebecca, this is just a copy of the real William who is on Lyoko" I swallow and nod, signalling for him to keep going. "We used the codes we found in one of the towers, to make him, they were William's codes. A polymorphic spectre is a bundle of codes, being held together by a sort of shell" I raise an eyebrow,

"And the William's shell has cracked ever so slightly; and you've been absorbing his codes. But the thing is when we got the codes, a portion of them belonged to XANA"

"XANA?"

Aelita turns to me, "It's an evil multi agent system, it's kind of like a computer virus that can control electricity and activate the towers on Lyoko. The towers let it attack us and try and mess up the real world. I deactivate these towers and XANA is cut off from our world"

"Right"

I turn back to Jeremy, "So that's why you have been having visions of Lyoko, it's why XANA tried to kidnap you, you have his and William's codes running around your body" The room goes dead silence and I rub my neck. "Can...Can you get rid of them?" Jeremy shakes his head and I swallow; "So is he gonna keep attacking me?" He nods and I drop to my knees, "Shit..." I hear Ulrich mutter. "Well!" Odd jups up, "At least we know you're a good fighter on Lyoko, I guess you're know apart of the team!"

* * *

_**SO THAT'S WHATS GOING ON!**_

_**Another Xana Attack in the next chapter!**_

_**Favorite and Follow!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Thanks to Moka-Girl! Go check out her story! **_

_**Love Bali_Lali~**_


	6. Glimpse of a Retard

"And so, when Einstein first created it, to most.." I zone out the teacher as she rattles off about stuff I already knew. "Hey!" Odd gently elbows me in the ribs, "You OK?" I smile at him and he pokes me in the forehead. "You shouldn't mope around, you look prettier when you smile" I chuckle, "Mr. Della Robbia; if you are _quite _done flirting with Miss. Seals, I would like you to answer the question on the board" His cheeks go a light shade of pink and I quickly mutter, "197.43 newtons" Just under my breath, just enough for him to hear. "197.43 newtons ma'am!" He replys with a smile. The class starts laughing and the teacher looks at Odd in a mix of shock and amazement. "Thank you Odd.. Onto the next question-"

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeease Becky!" I stop where and pull Odd out of the crowd of students. I look at Odd, "I'll do the first paragraph but you're doing the rest; and remember now you owe me double" He pulls me into a bear hug and we both laugh. "Oh look! Its Odd and his newest girlfriend!" Odd drops me and we turn to face Sissi and her little posse. "Or is it the other way around? After all, you WHERE pretty popular at your last school. Weren't you _Becca?_" That catches me by surprise, "Sissi what're you talking about?" She smiles at me in a sickly sweet sort of way; we'd made a small group of watchers, Ulrich, William and Yumi where included. "Well I just stumbled across this picture this morning..." She pulls a photo out from her back pocket and I go completely frozen, it was a picture of me, smiling at the camera and a boy with hazel-streaked hair kissing my cheek whilst taking the picture. I drop my bag onto the concrete "_ Where did you GET that?" _There was so much venom in my voice she flinched, only two of those photos had been processed one belonged to me and the other to his family. "Oh, WHERE I got it isn't important but I have to sa-" I am in her face in a blur, "_Give me. That photo_" For a second she shows a mask of fear before smirking and pushing me back. I turn towards the wall, my fists were shaking in anger "And you thought _I _was a slut, LOOK at you! Well at least _I_ can get a decent looking guy..."

I punch her HARD. Right across the face. She tumbles to the ground holding her jaw.

A collection of gasps ripple around the crowd before Sissi bursts into tears. I snatch the photo from her and pick my bag up. _"Don't be a f***ing bitch to everyone when you don't even know what they've been through" _And I push through the crowd of children and walk off down the hall. "Hey Rebecca!" Odd calls and I ignore him. I feel him grab my arm and look at me; I yank my arm back and glare at him; "Piss off" And I run down the corridor.

* * *

I ran for a while; I'd missed most of my 5th lesson and I was currently walking aimlessly in the forest area. I sigh and slip the photo into my bag before leaning against a tree. I roll my head to the side before someone catches my eye. "Jim?" I sit up and gulp, "Uh...W-What are you doing h-" I am cut off when my phone goes off. I pull it out and see it's from Odd.

_ACTIVATED TOWER LOOK-OUT FOR - _

"Spectres..." We had PE 5th lesson; I look at Jim he was a couple of metres away but he was walking towards me. "Shit!" And I yank my bag up and run. "Someone answer!" I dial the first number on my phone and thankfully, Odd picks up. "Rebecca? Where are y-"

"Odd, FUCK help! Spectre! chasing me! forest!" I yell as my foot catches a tree root and I fal to the ground; an immense pin crawling along my ankle.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! _I grimace and hold my leg before looking back up at Jim. There is a flash, a pain in my ribs and I black out.

* * *

_This time I WAKE UP in Lyoko, joy..._

I blink sleepily and cover my eyes from the imense light that wouldn't go away. I pick myself up and look at the ground; the ground was sand. That explained the fact I was boiling but not sweating.

I sit up and slide down the slope I was lying on, in the distance was a tall structure. Aelita had told me about these, they were towers. That was what was controling the spectre. I break into a sprint towards the tower and stop dead; at the bottom of the mount of sand,

Was the schiphozoa.

It sees me, quite obviously, because it begins to charge towards me. I slowly back away, only to smack into something.

No SOMEONE.

William quickly locks his arms around my waist, trapping my arms and stopping me from moving as the jellyfish advanced.

"ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitS hitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit!"

I keep repeating and I hear William chuckle; the jellyfish was only a couple of metres away. I struggle against William's grip but it was set like stone. "Crap!" Quite suddenly, William shoves me forward, I stumble to my feet and regain my balance. Which was quite difficult on sand. I look up at the schipozoa and instantly feel my connection to my body begin to fade. Slowly but surely the long tentacles protruding from its body wrap/levitate around my body. I feel myself lifted off the ground and three tentacles gently touch my temples and forehead.

An immense pain begins to ripple from the back of my head and I cry out. Through the blur of colours I was seeing, I could see a deep red liquid flowing through the tentacles of the jellyfish. I scream as the pain intensifiys and I see electricity begin to spark around my body.

"_Stop!_" And I am thrown backwards, out of the grasp of the jellyfish and into William. We tumble down the slope and I land on top of him, in a way that will NEVER be classified as comfortable. "Oww..." I sit up and look at William, he was sitting up on his elbows looking at me in shock. For a brief second I thought I saw a flicker of emotion cross the cold set of his pupils.

That was William.

The REAL William.

And then it was gone.

I jump up and stumble back, "Hey Beck!" I look behind William and sigh as Odd, Aelita and Yumi stop behind William. **"You never quit, do you?" **There is a brief second while my mind process's what just happened before I burst into laughter. They look at me in confusion "Dude you sound like a forty year old smoker!" I drop to the ground in a fit of laughter and Odd soon joins me. "Nice one Becca!" William growls and I sigh before looking up, "Sorry dude, but its true" I see Yumi stiffling her laughter before William looks up at the sky. **"Manta! Tarantula!" **I jump back as a group of spider-like creatures march up to the slope. Followed by two giant manta rays behind them.

_'Here are your vehicles!' _

I watch as beside each of them a personalised mode of transport virtualises. "What about _me _Jeremy?!" I duck as William begins to swing his Zweihander in multiple angles.

'_Uhh..Just a second!' _

I duck and jump upwards, landing on the rim of his sword before he swings his sword upwards and I go flying backwards. "Rebecca!" I hear Aelita call and instead of feeling my back collide with the hot sand I feel air. I look down and see nothing but a vast majority of ocean.

'_Virtualize'_

I drop into someones arms and I look up into Odd's grinning face. "Can't get your hands off me can you?" I roll my eyes before he places me on the back of his board. I sway slightly and grab around his waist, Don't get me wrong, I know how to skate but when there's another person in control? You'd be concerned as well.

"Ow! Beck what's on your wrist?!" Odd asks before shoting at one of the Tarantulas. I pull my hand back and stare at the small gold bracelet around my wrist. I gently push the button in the centre and I feel something grow out of my back, "Whoa!" I push energy into my back and I turn my head to see a pair of golden digital wings flow out of my back. "Hey you've got wings! Just like Aelita!" Odd smiles and suddenly tilts the board back; I tumble off but desperatly try to flap the wings and I soon find my feet on hard earth. "THANK YOU Jeremie" I pull my shuriken from my hips and run next to Aelita, "So we have to get you to the tower right?" She nods and I run at the spiders. Again, I had the advantage of them not being able to shoot at me.

I jump over a tarantula, throwing a shuriken in the process and it slides straight through the symbol. "Odd! Get Aelita to the tower!" I grab Aelita and push her towards Odd, who was now hovering in an open area. I turn to Yumi and hurry over to her. "Think we can take them?" I ask her with a smile, she returns the soft gesture and nods.

An idea pops into mind about how to deal with the taratulas. "Yumi when I say now, run between the tarantulas" She looks at me in confusion "Just trust me!". This plan could get rid of the tarantulas, "Wait...NOW!" She runs through the tarantlas and sure enough, they begin to follow her. I begin to follow them and I hurl my shurikens at the tarantulas and neither react until the shurikens slice through their weak point. "Yeah!"

_**'Nice job ladies! Aelita just got into the tower!'**_

I let out a whoop of victory and high-five with Yumi. "Nice j-" She is cut off and I watch as she begins to piece away in flakes. I hear William growl and I watch as he brings his sword back and flings it around his body, sending a circle of energy which hits me in the torso. Pain ripples through my body and I feel the connection with the rest of my body loosen. The last thing I see is the cold stare of my attacker before I drop to the ground; my knees hitting the floor of the scanner. "You OK Beck?" I look up at Yumi and smile before she helps me up. "Thanks for trusting me" She chuckles and we turn to see Odd and Aelita step out of the scanners.

**'_Return to the past now'_**

* * *

I feel the usual buzz of energy disappear and I stare up at the ceiling of my room; I fling myself out of bed and run to my scrapbook which was piled under another several notebooks. I quickly flip to the last page and smile at the photo.

**_I'll never leave your side. I promise!_**

**_Love 3_**

**_Xavier._**

I quickly pull it out and slip ot into one of my backpacks which were hanging in my closet.

Sissi didn't come near me for the rest of the day.

* * *

_'Would please make her way to the principals office?'_

I swallow and stand up; it was the third lesson I was in Mr. Kiritas's Art lesson. I wave good bye to Ulrich and Aelita before walking down the hallway. I gently knock on the door and I hear call me in. "Uh.. Sir? You wanted to see m-" I stop dead at the sight in the office. It was a well cleaned office, sat behind a polished wooden desk littered with paper, a dinosaur like computer in the corner.

And in front of the desk, standing with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Dad?"

* * *

**My Way of Life (How My Fanfiction Works): ****Read~Review~Happy Bali_Lali~New Chapter**

**Franz Hopper In the Next Chapter!**

**LOVE**

**Bali~Lali**


	7. Not a Daddy's Girl

"Dad?"

A lump forms in my throat and I gently shut the door behind me. "Rebecca" He replies formely. He was wearing a white shirt under a black waistcoat, he wore dress trousers and his black hair was combed off his face.

"I'll let you two have some privacy" And he shuffles out the door.

"How have you been Rebecca?" My father sits down into one of the chairs, gesturing for me to sit down. I don't move, "Dad, what are you here for?" He sighs, "Can a father not just come around and say hello to his only daughter?" I clench my fists. "_What about Bonnie?_" I hated how he never showed her any attention. Bonnie was a girly girl, no doubt about that, and dad has always hated it. "She is with your mother" He says simply and I cross my arms. "I ask AGAIN, Why are you here?"

"Henry's medical bills have...increased, I'd like you to start doing athletics again" He was asking me for MONEY? I hated Henry! He is my dickhead stepbrother, and dad KNOWS I hate him. "Why is he in hospital now?" I cross my arms. "Some thugs attacked him whilst he was out" _In otherwords, he picked a fight he knew he couldn't win. _"Dad, you have NO RIGHT to ask me to do something like that. I'm staying at Kadic" His anger lights like a match. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! He is your BROTHER, and I am your FATHER. I didn't spend hundreds of dollars getting you personal trainers and fitness coaches for you not to compete in sport!" He yells at me, his face going red. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THOSE GODDAMN LESSONS!" I shout back, the bell goes off and I sigh, "I'm going to recess" I yank the door open and storm out of the office. "REBECCA!" He yells at me and I continue down the hall; there were already students coming down the hall and I feel an iron grip encase my arm. "Dad, LET GO" I glare up at him and his grip tightens. "No, you are coming home with me and that's FINAL" People were starting to stare, "Dad, I'm NOT COMING BACK WITH YOU", "REBECCA, are you really going to ABANDON your BROTHER?"

I yank my arm back. "YES, I AM. You know why? Because he wouldn't give a rat's ass if I feel off a cliff into a sea of sharks. He is an ASSHOLE. He had it COMING and I for once in my life am HAPPY here. If you want to go spend money on someone, WHY not Bonnie? Her hospital bills are high enough, and we both know mom isn't doing the best. So guess what dad? Next time you want to spend so much GODDAMN money on someone. Spend it on someone who actually cares! I wish my mother had NEVER married you because she deserves better then the likes of yo-"

_SLAP!_

The crowd gasps and I wince at the pain in my right cheek " , that'll do" was standing next to us, When did he get there? "I must ask you to leave" My father glares at me before reluctantly walking down the hall.

* * *

"So what was all that hub bub about?" Odd asks me through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Just my dad asking for money" I sigh and rub my cheek, it was going to be bruised later. "THAT was your dad?" I shrug and sip my cola, "Who was who's dad?' I look up to see Aelita and Ulrich standing next to the table. "Rebecca's dad came and asked her for money" They both sit down and I grab the apple off Odd's tray.

"Hey!"

"Suck it up, you ate my breakfast"

I take a chunk out of the apple and look at Aelita and Ulrich, "So what are your parents like?" Aelita shifts uncomfortably and Ulrich lets out a sigh of frustration, "Annoying, my dad is always pissed off about something and my mom has a problem with not realising what's happening between dad and I"

"I hear you brother" I say leaning back in my chair. "What about you Aelita?" Aelita swallows and the area around us grows quieter. "Uh..My father is somewhere on the network...He had to escape from XANA but he can't leave or he may be attacked" I put my can down. "Aelita..I'm sor-"

"Rebecca!" I turn my head and jump back, falling out of my seat at the three girls in front of me. Sissi. Tamiya. Milly. "Yes! We would like to ask a couple of questions! First, Does your father hit you often? What is the problem with your mom and who is this 'Bonnie' person?" Sissi starts dropping questions left and right and I am left tongue-tied. "Uh.." Odd quickly steps in, "Sissi, give the poor girl a break!" I jump as my phone suddenly goes off.

_From Jeremy_

_Activated Tower!_

"Come on guys, I'd rather hang out with _Jeremy and William_, I've been nothing BUT gossip for the last couple of weeks. It's really annoying" And I walk out, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita following.

* * *

"Come on guys!" We speed down the corridors of the school, our footsteps echoing around the hallways. "Whoa!" I grind to a halt, Odd and Ulrich slamming into me as I stare at the long shape in front of me. "Is that a..snake?" It's scales were a shimmery green shade and it's eyes were like black diamonds. "Uh..guys" I look above the snake to see several students and , each holding something that I could very well say was usable as a weapon.

"Odd, take Aelita and Beck to the factory, quick!" I feel Odd tug on my arm and I hurry down the halls with them. "Wait a sec!" I quickly duck down the opposite hall and knock on Door 5D. "Um.. Yes?" The teacher looks at me in confusion; "Yes, could Miss. Ishiyama please come with me to the principal's office?" Yumi looks up and I nod. "Uh..Yes" And we gained another.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Oww..." I rub my butt as I land, rump first in the mountain sector. The sector consisted of purplish rocks and twisted trees; "Very graceful Rebecca" Yumi chuckles and she quickly pulls me up. "Hey Jeremy, mind sending us a couple of taxi's?" Odd calls up and I watch as Yumi's overwing and Odd's overboard slowly piece together.

**_"The tower is North By North East!"_**

I wave my hand over my bracelet and I feel my wings sprout out of my back. "Lets go!" I pull my shurikens off the straps and begin hurtling towards the tower, Aelita next to me.

The tower is in sight after a couple of minutes and I drop back to the ground. "Go Aeli-" I watch in shock as Aelita is shot, half-way through the towers base. "Aelita!" I run towards her but stop when a spark of pain runs through my leg, I drop to the ground and stare in shock. The monsters NEVER shot at me. "This just got interesting..." I quickly fling one of my shurikens in front of my face as the several Krabs appear from behind a huge boulder. "Yumi!" I jump up and spin around in time to see Yumi devirtualised by William.

When the hell did he get there?!

"Thats not fair! She didn't even get to try the krab sticks!" I laugh at Odd's joke before hurling my shurikens at the Krabs; one of them slices through a Krabs head whilst the other misses entirely. "Energyfield!" I watch as Aelita forms two balls of energy in her hands before hurling them at the Krabs. They fizzle a bright pink color before exploding,"Nice shot Aelita!".

**"MANTA"**

I turn to William and watch as a Manta flies up from the platform below, Odd was nowhere in sight. "Dude! We JUST got rid of the Krabs!" I hurl the shurikens at the Manta, it easily ducks out of the way and the shurikens return to me, but they where going to fast and on contact, they cause my hands to start crackling. "Ah!" I watch as William hurls a ball of smoke at Aelita and she goes flying back.

Off the edge of the mountain.

"AELITA!" I run at the edge and slide to my knees.

_**"Wait, Rebecca." **_

I hear William chuckle and I turn just in time to deflect a shot from the Manta.

_**"Rebecca behind you!"**_

William was looking across the sea to a platform further across. A beautiful pink orb had risen out of the sea and was moving towards the platform of rock.

_**"Rebecca! PROTECT that orb! It's Franz Hopper!"**_

"Who?" I hurl the shurikens at William and the manta, the manta explodes, however William deflects it with the blade of his sword.

**_"AELITA'S FATHER!"_**

_'My father is somewhere on the network'_

I turn around in time to see Aelita carefully placed at a safe distance from the edge before Franz starts to move towards the sea again. **"BLOCK!" **William yells and I watch as a huge block digitalises and starts shooting at Franz. "No!" I call back my shurikens before hurling myself off the platform and summoning my wings. I see a long trail of smoke above the surface of the digital sea and I watch as William appears a couple feet away from Franz. "Shit!" I land on the platform and hurl my shurikens at the block.

**_"BECK, HURRY UP!"_**

"I'm doing all I can!" I run at William and kick him square in the chest. He stumbles back and I look over to see the block gone and I call back my shurikens; they attach to my legs in seconds. "Crap!" I drop to the ground as William draws back his sword and swings; projecting a burst of energy. It hits Franz and I grimace as my head hits the rock, "Uhh..." I watch as William walks past me and heads towards Franz. He draws back his sword.

_**"It's all over..."**_

I sprint for William, shurikens in hand. I leap forward, landing on the blade of William's sword and am thrown forward as he swings.

Everything slows down.

The energy was moving torwards the orb.

I was hurling behind it.

_Think!_

I hurl the shurikens at William who still had his arms open from the technique and I throw my torso down.

The energy is gone.

William was smouldering away.

I couldn't feel anything and last thing I see is Franz dropping over the edge before I feel my body piece away.

* * *

My mind was somewhat fuzzy and I flinch when someone wraps their arms around me before I recognize it as Aelita. "Thank you...You saved him" I smile and hug her back.

_**"Return to the Past now!"**_

* * *

"Dad, I LOVE it here at Kadic, it's the best school I've EVER been to and I have so many friends! Dad, I'll go back into athletics if you want. But can we at least wait until the school holidays? That way I wouldn't miss any school either. Please?" I look up to my father and his face was nothing but deep thinking. "Sure, you seem happy enough anyway" I let out a whoop of joy and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Thanks dad" I whisper and he hugs me back. Why couldn't we be like this ALL the time? "By the way" He pulls back, "I've heard from Mr and Mrs Blackfield" My face fell. "Yes?" He half smiles, "He's ALOT better, he should be getting out in a couple of days" Tears of joy run down my face and I waved good-bye to him that day as happy as a child on Christmas.

"You seem in a good mood Beck" Aelita asks at recess, "Yeah.. You know, I never really realised how important my friends and family are until now" And I pull her into a hug.

"And how much I'm realising you guys ARE my family"

* * *

_**Like? **_**Leave a review and read my other Fanfiction, William X OC'x you can request an OC. **

**And who are the Blackfields?**

**Keep reading an reviewing**

**Love Bali~Lali**


End file.
